Le Whisky Pur Feu du Vieil Odgen
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Une beuverie de Maraudeurs. Classé T par précaution. [one shot] [traduction de Odgen's Old Firewhisky de Pasht]


**Le Whisky Pur Feu du Vieil Odgen**

Un **one-shot (/s/2859054/1/)** de **Pasht (/u/500727/)**, **traduit en français par Leïa Tortoise (/u/1003575/)**.

**Disclaimer de la traductrice:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire est à **Pasht (/u/500727/)**. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice et je ne gagne rien à le faire, sauf peut-être des reviews... Et le plaisir de faire partager une fic que j'aime bien!

Je remercie **Crookshank (/u/749919/)** et **Fenice (/u/407758/)** qui ont eu l'amabilité de relire cette traduction, et bien évidemment **Pasht (/u/500727/)** qui m'a donné son accord pour que je la publie.

* * *

**En-tête d'origine:**

**A/N:** Ce petit one-shot est le résultat de l'ennui. Pour tromper le dit ennui, j'ai décidé de me défier moi-même en répondant à… din din din diiin, un défi!  
C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction Harry Potter (j'ai dépassé mes limites : je ne me contente plus d'écrire seulement des fics Zelda!), bien que j'en lise depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Lisez, reviewez, faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez. Si cette histoire marche bien, peut-être que j'écrirai plus de fanfictions Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling possède tous les personnages de Harry Potter. Je possède l'intrigue de cette one-shot. Mais on doit le défi à l'auteur fork-tofu-pingpong-fish.

**Défi:**   
L'histoire doit comporter:  
- Un L/J (Lily/James) ou autre à l'époque des Maraudeurs  
- Une partie de "Jacques a dit"  
- Du Whisky Pur Feu  
- Sirius qui chante "Je suis une petite théière devant toute l'école  
- Au moins deux de ces citations:  
1) "James, pour la dernière fois, t'habiller en danseuse orientale et faire une danse du ventre devant le Professeur McGonagall ne t'évitera pas la retenue."  
2) "Sirius, descend de la table des professeurs. Je te dis de descendre! Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois? J'en ai encore des cauchemars!"  
3) "Maraudeurs! Pourquoi faites-vous ça? Pourquoi, au nom de tout ce qui est magique, avez-vous essayé de faire migrer les singes?"  
4) "Remus? Qu'est-ce que c'est qui dépasse de ta poche? Oh là là! Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Remus Lupin qui se balade avec un…"  
5) "Lily? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Non, Lily, pose ce télescope. S'il-te-plaît! Arrête, arrête! Noooonnnn! A l'aide!"

**NOTE:** Constatant qu'il n'y a pas de symboles qui puissent marcher pour les séparations, j'ai utilisé ça: HPHPHP.

* * *

**Le Whisky Pur Feu du Vieil Odgen**

Aucun d'entre eux n'était exactement sûr de la façon dont Peter s'y était pris pour se procurer une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu du Vieil Odgen. Après tout, c'était _Peter_. Peter lui-même semblait ne pas arriver à se le rappeler. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'ils eurent bu la moitié de la bouteille que quelqu'un suggéra que l'alcool puisse venir des Serpentard. Et à ce stade il était trop tard, puisque Sirius s'était déjà mis de lui-même dans l'embarras en chantant _Je suis une petite théière_, à moitié nu, au milieu du Hall d'Entrée encombré d'élèves qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour le repas.

Ce petit incident était le résultat d'une partie de Jacques-a-dit-Action-ou-Vérité. Seulement, sans la partie "vérité".

Après une heure de jeu (et environ dix minutes après le début de carrière musicale avortée de Sirius), Peter décida de les envoyer tous au repas; "Jacques a dit tout le monde va manger à la Grande Salle!"

Ce fut vers le moment où Remus décida de ramper sur la table et de piquer un somme dans le pudding au chocolat, que l'idée fut émise que le Whisky Pur Feu provenait des Serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas assez bu pour ne pas avoir au moins _commencé_ à se calmer, et ils étaient encore là, essayant sans succès d'arracher Remus de la table sans le rejoindre en s'effondrant dessus, à cause de la pièce qui décidait soudain d'imiter un manège. Heureusement personne ne sembla remarquer quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel dans leur comportement, bien que comme James en fit la remarque plus tard, cela en disait long sur leur comportement quand ils étaient sobres.

Quand James et Peter arrivèrent enfin à traîner Remus à travers le passage du portait (Sirius les avait devancés en courant et en massacrant une chanson qui parlait de singes migrateurs), ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec une Lily très désapprobatrice.

"Vraiment! Vous pensiez à quoi, en vous saoulant? Non seulement c'est _totalement_ contraire au règlement, mais vous auriez pu nous faire perdre des points! Une fois de plus! D'ailleurs vous êtes vraiment répugnants!"

_Ah_, se dit James, _donc quelqu'un AVAIT remarqué qu'on se comportait bizarrement._

"Je n'étais pas le seul!"

"Est-ce que j'ai dit ça tout haut?" marmonna James d'un air étonné, pendant que Lily continuait de parler. Il n'eut pas de réponse.

"La plupart des Gryffondor l'ont remarqué! Et beaucoup de Serpentard aussi : difficile de ne pas voir qu'ils étaient morts de rire !" Et cette affirmation le leur confirma : oui, les Serpentard _avaient_ probablement fait quelque chose au Whisky Pur Feu, et l'avaient ensuite donné à Peter. Et à l'évidence ils lui avaient aussi jeté un sortilège d'amnésie, pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en souvenir. Quoique, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Peter _était_ naturellement distrait. Et naïf. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas jeté de sortilège d'amnésie, alors.

James était tellement absorbé par ce raisonnement plutôt difficile, et par la façon dont la lumière du feu dansait dans les cheveux de Lily, qu'il oublia complètement qu'il était toujours en train de soutenir Remus. Un grand bruit sourd lui fit baisser les yeux.

"Oh, Lunard, mon pote, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda-t-il, surpris. Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un ronflement sonore. "Oh, je vois", dit-il, comme si son ami lui avait vraiment répondu. "Bon, si tu es à l'aise par terre, alors je vais simplement continuer mon chemin par ces escaliers, là. Viens, Pied. Je veux dire Pete."

"Potter!"

"Oui, Lily jolie… euh, jilie Loly… petite fleur?" Lily roula des yeux et James l'imita. Et puis agrippa le dos du fauteuil le plus proche parce que ça lui donnait le vertige.

"Le Professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de te rappeler que tu as une retenue ce soir."

"Oh." Il regarda fixement Lily, qui fronça les sourcils devant son absence de réponse. "Je… Je suppose que ça veut dire que je dois y aller?" La rousse émit quelque chose entre un cri et un grognement, et elle partit en tapant rageusement des pieds jusqu'au passage du portait.

"Stupide fleur, à faire des bruits aussi bizarres."

"Ce n'est pas une vraie fleur, Cornedrue", dit patiemment Peter à James. Peter qui, assez étrangement, semblait devenir plutôt intelligent et avisé sous l'influence de l'alcool – tout à fait le contraire du reste des Maraudeurs. "Tu ferais mieux d'aller à ta retenue. As-tu une potion Dégrisante quelque part dans notre dortoir?"

James haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et monta l'escalier en trébuchant. Peter traîna Remus vers le canapé de la salle commune, et avec l'aide de quelques première année dégourdis, il s'arrangea pour l'installer sur ledit canapé, où au moins il ne se réveillerait pas avec les muscles douloureux pour avoir dormi sur le sol froid. Malgré tout, nul ne pourrait en dire autant de sa tête.

James avait remarqué que Peter semblait exceptionnellement intelligent, saoul. A vrai dire, c'était simplement que James était exceptionnellement stupide et Peter était seulement exceptionnellement calme. Et à tel point, qu'il était assez calme pour penser rationnellement, quoique plutôt lentement. S'il avait été sobre, il aurait probablement couru dans les escaliers pour s'assurer que James et Sirius (à supposer que c'était bien là qu'était Sirius – on ne l'avait pas vu depuis le deuxième étage) allaient bien.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, il attendait que Lily ait fini de sangloter nerveusement sur la Grosse Dame, et reprenne les choses en main. Il réalisa que vu les entreprises extrêmement stupides dans lesquelles James et Sirius étaient capables de se lancer, imbibés de Whisky Pur Feu comme ils l'étaient, l'assistance d'une personne sobre ne serait pas de trop pour les arrêter.

Et Lily était assez en colère pour qu'on soit obligé de l'écouter, au moins le temps de lancer un Stupéfix en tout cas.

**HPHPHP**

Le spectacle du dortoir des garçons quand elle entra avec Peter dix minutes plus tard était quelque chose qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Sirius portait un drap – et uniquement un drap – comme une toge, et il était debout sur le lit de Remus, récitant ce qui semblait être le Code de l'Ethique des Sang-Purs, mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre parce qu'il introduisait des jurons entre chaque mot. Il ne devait pas être capable de se souvenir correctement de chaque critère, mais elle aurait pu lui donner des points pour sa créativité.  
Voyant que Sirius ne faisait de mal à personne, ni à lui-même, elle se tourna vers James, pour rester bouche bée sous le choc.

Il était habillé de ce qui pouvait seulement se décrire comme un costume de danseuse orientale. Ou enfin, ce qu'il avait pu faire de plus approchant avec seulement des vêtements masculins et des robes de travail.

"James! Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" hoqueta-t-elle. Son marmonnement de réponse ne fit qu'agrandir encore ses yeux horrifiés. Peter, pour sa part, ne semblait pas déconcerté.

"Nous avons déjà discuté de ça, James, la dernière fois que tu étais saoul, je crois. Et nous avons conclu que c'était tout à fait inapproprié, McGonagall est trop obstinée pour changer d'avis, et que tu n'as pas l'air attirant dans cet accoutrement." James s'examina, fit la moue, et murmura quelque chose qui incluait les mot "abdos" et "sexy". Lily tourna son regard horrifié vers Peter, qui était en train de regarder Sirius faire des grimaces dans le miroir, en notant chacune d'entre elles sur une échelle de un à dix.

Quand James bougea pour aller à la porte en passant devant eux, Peter détourna enfin son attention de Sirius (qui essayait de se toucher le nez avec la langue) et se concentra sur l'autre maraudeur.

"James, pour la dernière fois, t'habiller en danseuse orientale et faire une danse du ventre devant le Professeur McGonagall ne t'évitera pas la retenue." Soit le ton autoritaire de Peter lui fit un choc qui l'incita à l'obéissance, soit il avait décidé d'écouter la voix de la raison, car il arrêta d'essayer de passer devant Lily, et la laissa le conduire au lit.

"Peter, tu débarrasses James de ces vêtements ridicules. Je vais aller informer le Professeur McGonagall qu'il ne se sent pas très bien, et préparer une potion somnifère tant que j'y suis." Peter s'avança doucement pour suivre ses instructions et Lily claqua fermement la porte en sortant.

**HPHPHP**

James se réveilla de ce qui avait été un rêve très étrange. Alors qu'il descendait du lit, il remarqua que son pyjama était à l'envers. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda le dortoir autour de lui. Les ronflements de Peter retentissaient depuis les rideaux rouges qui fermaient son lit, ce qui était normal. C'était le reste de la chambrée qui commençait à rendre James vraiment soupçonneux au sujet du rêve qu'il avait fait. Remus était absent, son lit même pas défait. Les draps de Sirius étaient enroulés à une des colonnes du lit, et il était vraiment évident qu'il ne portait rien d'autre que son caleçon, si seulement il en portait un.

Et, innocemment perchée au sommet de la malle de Peter, il y avait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. La joyeuse bulle d'insouciance de James éclata et la soudaine compréhension que le rêve n'était _pas_ réellement un rêve vint s'écraser sur lui.

Il sentit ses genoux faiblir, et, n'était-ce sa virilité, il se serait évanoui. Cette pensée ne servit qu'à lui remettre en mémoire à quel point il avait été _peu_ viril la nuit précédente. Mais déjà, où était-il donc allé chercher cette idée que faire une danse du ventre habillé en danseuse orientale devant McGonagall lui aurait évité la retenue?

_Oh, c'est vrai. Sirius._ Et où avait-il trouvé le culot d'appliquer cette idée ridicule? _Peter. Le Whisky Pur Feu. Les Serpentard._

Et par-dessus tout ça, c'était une chose de faire complètement l'idiot devant ses copains. C'en était une autre de le faire devant la fille qu'on aime.  
James gémit bruyamment. Assez bruyamment pour réveiller Sirius qui glapit de surprise et tomba de son lit – tout nu.

Un moment plus tard, James se cachait derrière son gobelet de jus de citrouille, guettant le moindre signe de Lily, qui aurait déjà dû se montrer au petit-déjeuner.

"T'en fais pas, vieux, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas si catastrophique", dit Sirius pour tenter de le consoler. Ils avaient vérifié le Whisky Pur Feu et avaient découvert que oui, il avait vraiment été ensorcelé. Premièrement avec un sort qui incitait quiconque se trouvait dans un rayon de moins d'un mètre à le boire, et deuxièmement avec un sort qui faisait durer les effets de l'alcool plus longtemps.

"Oui ben, par rapport à toi peut-être" répondit sombrement James, avant de pousser un gémissement et de se tasser sur le banc quand Lily apparut à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Et elle tenait un télescope qui avait l'air plutôt rouillé. Comme c'était étrange.

Au gémissement de James, les autres maraudeurs avaient suivi son regard vers la rousse qui s'approchait d'eux.

"Oh là là", murmura Peter.

"Oh là là quoi?" demanda Remus, tenant le pichet froid de jus de citrouille contre son front dans une tentative pour dissiper sa migraine.

"Eh bien, c'est juste que… elle a un télescope." Il jetait des coups d'œil craintifs de Lily à James, rendant ce dernier très inquiet.

_"Et alors?"_ questionna enfin James alors que Lily était à moins de dix mètres et que son sourire malicieux était terriblement évident.

"Tu vois… la nuit dernière, quand Patmol et toi vous étiez si… ivres", commença Peter, puis hésita, triturant nerveusement ses mèches blondes. Les yeux de James s'étrécirent.

"Oui?"

"Eh bien, j'avais besoin de son aide. Mais elle a dit qu'elle acceptait de m'aider seulement si je lui promettait qu'elle pourrait-" Mais il fut interrompu avant que James ait pu entendre ce que Peter avait exactement promis à Lily.

"Salut Potter." Peter haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et lui adressa un regard d'excuse.

"Hmm, salut Lily. Ma parole, comme tu es jolie aujourd'hui. Enfin, je veux dire…" James s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase comme Lily levait le télescope, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. "Lily? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Non, Lily, pose ce télescope. S'il-te-plaît! Arrête, arrête! Noooonnnn! A l'aide!"

Les trois maraudeurs restants observèrent avec compassion James se faire chasser de la Grande Salle par Lily, qui brandissait le télescope d'un air menaçant.

**FIN**


End file.
